


Our Missing Link

by Imori_Hikaru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Polyamory, Post-Time Skip, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imori_Hikaru/pseuds/Imori_Hikaru
Summary: Back in high school, Daichi and Koushi hadn’t noticed anything was missing from their relationship. It wasn’t until they got married and Asahi left for Tokyo that the missing link became apparent. While Daichi and Koushi were the ones who were in the relationship, Asahi had always been there. He never felt like a third wheel, rather part of the relationship. A constant that they both relied on. It felt wrong not to have him by their side, but how did Asahi feel about it? How would they even bring the subject up to him?
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 104
Collections: HQ Polyam Bang





	Our Missing Link

Koushi snorted, giggling at something Asahi had said. He was a bit tipsy already, despite having only drank a relatively small amount. He'd always been a lightweight. Asahi had had just as much, maybe more, but was only starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. Daichi ended up having to work late, but he would be home soon.

Koushi's laughter stopped; his gaze fixed on Asahi's profile. Noticing the newfound silence, Asahi turned to give Koushi a questioning look, only to turn and find Koushi's face mere inches away from his own. His cheeks were already warm from a combination of the alcohol and laughter, but Asahi felt more heat creep up his neck and face as he looked into Koushi's big, brown eyes. Before Asahi's fight or flight response could kick in, which would have definitely resulted in flight, Koushi closed the distance and found Asahi's lips with his own.

Shock and more than a little fear coursed through Asahi, freezing him in place before he reacted by pushing Koushi back as gently as he could. Holding him by the shoulders as far away as he could, Asahi stared wide-eyed and horrified at Koushi.

"S-Suga, what are you— what? You— you're married!" Asahi managed to stammer. He wasn’t entirely sure what was worse. The fact his best friend's husband just kissed him, or the fact his body reacted so quickly to the kiss. He bit down on the inside of his cheek, willing the physical proof of his attraction to Suga to go away. Sugawara blinked at him, tipping his head innocently to the side.

"Yes," he said slowly, "I am. Daichi doesn't mind." Asahi was sure the horror was showing on his face before Koushi's brows drew together before his eyes shifted over to something just beyond Asahi's shoulder. "Isn’t that right, babe?" Asahi's blood ran cold and his soul basically left his body. He was scared to turn to look at Daichi. Who must have slipped in without either of them noticing. Daichi was the last person Asahi wanted to make mad. He respected him so much, and Daichi was honestly just terrifying when he was angry. Though, Asahi felt he deserved whatever anger Daichi would have towards him in this situation.

A low chuckle was not the sound Asahi expected. His head whipped around so fast that his neck popped. He gaped at Daichi, who was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. He had a lopsided smirk on his face, a far cry from the " _I'm going to kill you_ " look Asahi had been expecting.

"Koushi, dear, I thought we were going to talk to him, together, before doing anything." Daichi pushed himself off the wall and shook his head. "But it looks like you got started without me." Asahi looked back and forth between them, not sure what that meant. He was worried. Very worried.

Daichi gave Koushi a kiss. Long and deep. Asahi felt like he should look away, but he couldn’t quite manage. When Daichi pulled away, Koushi was breathless and his eyes hooded.

“I’m going to go change. Will you be good for five minutes?” Daichi asked. Koushi fluttered his eyelashes in an attempt to look innocent.

“I’ll do my best.” Daichi rolled his eyes, knowing full well Koushi had no intentions of doing so. As soon as Daichi walked away Koushi was off the couch and in Asahi’s lap. Asahi wasn’t even sure how it happened.

“Su--” Koushi licked into his mouth, effectively quieting him. Both of Koushi’s hands found their way into Asahi’s hair. He pulled gently. Asahi tried to stifle his moan as he felt himself stiffen with interest. Koushi noticed, shifting so he would rub against Asahi, pulling another poorly suppressed moan from his lips.

Koushi smiled against Asahi’s lips before trailing his way along Asashi’s jaw and down his neck, which is how Daichi found him having changed out of his uniform and into a pair of loose sweats and a t-shirt. Asahi’s eyes were closed, lips parted while Koushi sucked a bruise on his neck. Asahi's eyes popped open when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Dachi squeezed gently, leaning over the back of the couch to whisper in Asahi’s ear.

“Yes or no, Asahi?” Daichi’s breath tickled the shell of his ear. Asahi was having trouble focusing already. “Do you want us to stop?”

“No!” Asahi said a little too quickly, his cheeks were already dusted with pink, but they flushed more as he tried again. “ Don’t stop.” His voice cracked, but he couldn’t manage to make himself care as Koushi bit him and Daichi’s easy laughter rumbled in his ear.

“Bedroom,” Koushi breathed as he reluctantly removed himself from Asahi’s lap. Daichi rolled his eyes playfully, smacking Koushi’s ass as he walked by. Koushi flipped him off as he headed for the bedroom.

Daichi and Asahi weren’t far behind, though Asahi was a little apprehensive. He wasn’t sure what exactly he was getting himself into, or what he should be doing in all honesty. Daichi grabbed Koushi by the hips and pulled him flush against his chest, kissing him. It started sweet but quickly deepened. Daichi pulled away just enough to make eye contact with Asahi, drawing him towards the couple.

"Are you—"

"Asahi, I swear if you ask me if I'm sure this is okay again—" Koushi started, but Daichi cut him off with a harsh kiss, his hand around the back of his neck. Daichi was always gentle with Koushi, but he was firm and Koushi loved that. He melted against Daichi, his body shifting to fit perfectly against Daichi.

"Both of you stop talking," Daichi murmured, lips still pressed against Koushi’s. He pulled away and smirked at Asahi, who looked both embarrassed and turned on. Not that Daichi blamed him. "Clothes off. Get on the bed," he growled, breath hot on Koushi's ear.

Koushi whimpered softly at the loss of contact as Daichi pulled away from him but did as he was told. He maintained eye contact with Daichi as he pulled his shirt up and over his head, exposing his pale, milky torso. It took him a little longer to peel off his jeans. Daichi bit back a laugh once he caught the look on Asahi's face. Koushi's back was to Asahi. Daichi knew that when Koushi wore skinny jeans like that he skipped on the underwear, and while he fought to get the too tight garment off, Asahi was being given a full view of the round globes of Koushi's ass. Finally, getting the pants off, Koushi looked over his shoulder at Asahi and winked at him before moving to sprawl out over the plush bedspread.

Daichi ignored him, instead closing the distance between himself and Asahi. His calloused hand cupped Asahi’s cheek gently.

“You have no idea how long we’ve wanted this,” he admitted, kissing Asahi. Koushi groaned, watching the interaction. Daichi’s fingers expertly worked open the buttons on Asahi’s shirt and then his jeans. Asahi thought he should say something to that, but the words died in his throat as Daichi rubbed his dick through the soft fabric of his boxers.

“Off,” Daichi mumbled. Asahi pushed his jeans down, stepping out of them without Daichi’s hand ever leaving his front. Daichi’s other hand wandered up Asahi’s chest, ghosting over his nipples before sliding Asahi’s button down off to the floor.

Continuing to tease him through the fabric, Daichi walked Asahi backwards towards the bed. Koushi smiled as he grabbed Asahi by the waistband of his boxers, pulling him to the edge of the bed before he removed Asahi’s aching member from the confines of his underwear.

Asahi feared he’d finish right then when Koushi’s hand wrapped around the base of his shaft. He bit his lower lip as Koushi gave the tip a few kitten licks before taking it into his mouth. Daichi moved to sit beside Koushi, fondling his ass while Koushi worked Asahi with his mouth.

There was a click of a lid, hardly noticed by Koushi or Asahi before a slicked up finger penetrated Koushi and he moaned around Asahi’s dick, nearly making Asahi spill his load. His hands found either side of Koushi’s face instinctually, ready to pull him off should he be pushed over the edge.

Koushi mewled as he lapped at Asahi’s dick, taking as much as he could into his mouth while Daichi worked him open expertly. Koushi released Asahi with a pop, a hint of salvia pulling between his mouth and Asahi’s member as he looked up at Asahi with hooded eyes, lower lip caught between his teeth.

“Do you want him, babe?” Daichi growled, Asahi’s heart hammered in his chest as he took in the expression on Koushi’s face and how his eyes darkened at Daichi’s words.

“Yes,” Koushi breathed, Daichi removed his fingers. “Can I ride you?” He asked Asahi with an innocent tone. Asahi felt his soul actively trying to leave his body, but he found himself laying down on the bed anyway.

Asahi groaned as Koushi lowered himself down into his stiff member. Koushi threw his head back, enjoying the stretch and full feeling. Asahi's hands easily found Koushi's trim waist. While he wanted to move immediately, he refrained, allowing Koshi a moment to adjust to him. Once he was sure he was ready, Asahi started with shallow thrusts.

Daichi stretched out on the bed, just letting his eyes wander over their bodies. The idea of anyone touching Koushi left a sour taste in his mouth, unless it was Asahi. Seeing Asahi fuck Koushi was a major turn on, and it felt right. Natural.

He didn’t remain an inactive participant for long though, he stood on the mattress in order to allow Koushi to suck him while Asahi’s hands wandered Koushi’s body and he fucked up into him.

At some point, Koushi found himself on his back, Asahi on top of him, and Daichi and Asahi’s tongues battling one another for dominance. Koushi was perfectly content to keep this up for hours, enjoying how Asahi was taking care of him. Daichi finally pulled away from Asahi, turning his attention to Koushi.

He let a finger trace up the length of Koushi’s neglected cock. The touch was light, but enough to make Koushi arch up off the mattress, desperate for more contact. That finger continued up Koushi’s stomach. Daichi’s eyes burned as they met Koushi’s. Koushi knew instantly what Daichi was thinking.

“Dai, no--” Koushi’s halfhearted attempt to stop Daichi dissolved into a moan when Daichi’s mouth closed around one of his nipples. His body responded almost instantly, cumming virtually untouched, spilling onto his stomach and chest. A few beads of his arousal managed to land on Daichi’s cheek.

Asahi wasn’t expecting Koushi to tighten around him, catching him off guard and finally pushing him over the edge. He let out a strangled gasp as he finished inside. Daichi smirked down at Koushi, who was pouting over Daichi putting an end to his enjoyment, even if the orgasm had felt amazing. A few strokes was all it took for Daichi to finish himself off as well, letting his cum join Koushi’s on his stomach and chest.

Asahi blinked, wide eyed at Koushi, nervous that Koushi hadn’t wanted him to do that, but when Koushi’s eyes slid away from Daichi and met Asahi’s, his features softened and he smiled sweetly up at Asahi. It made him feel more at ease. Asahi slipped out of him and flopped onto the bed beside him, exhausted. Daichi wiped Koushi’s mess off his cheek with the pad of his thumb, sucking the digit into his mouth before stretching out on the other side of Koushi. They lay like that for a bit before Koushi whimpered.

“You two suck, now I need a shower,” he grumbled. Daichi chuckled, ruffling Koushi’s hair before he begrudgingly crawled off the bed and padded off to the shower.

“Should we join him?” Asahi asked sleepily. Daichi smiled at him, taking in how hot Asahi was post orgsam.

“Too tired. And our shower is a bit small, besides, he hogs the water,” Daichi gave Asahi a kiss before Asahi eventually drifted off to sleep. Daichi got out of bed long enough to grab a pair of boxers before he crawled back into bed and passed out, an arm draped over Asahi.

When Koushi returned from his shower, clad in a pair of penguin pajama pants and a shirt he stole from Daichi’s side of the closet, Daichi groggily scooted over for Koushi to squish himself between him and Asahi.

***

Daichi shifted slightly, trying to remove himself from the tangle of limbs. Koushi, who was using his chest as a pillow groaned and clung to him.

“Noooo.”

“Koushi, please let go, I need to pee,” Daichi tried to pry him off.

“Too bad.”

“Suga, let him go,” Asahi chimed in, having been roused awake by their bickering and movement. He was spooning Koushi, his face buried in the back of his neck.

“Daiiichiii,” Koushi whined. Daichi needed coffee before dealing with Koushi in the mornings. He was clingy and until he got his own coffee he was barely a person.

“What?”

“Will you make us french toast?” Koushi asked, eyes barely open.

“Will you let go of me if i say yes?” Daichi asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. Koushi nodded sleepily. “Fine, I’ll make french toast.”

“Whoo,” Koushi mumbled, offering a weak little fist pump as he rolled over and instead clung to Asahi. Daichi huffed a laugh.

“He’s your problem now,” he gave Asahi a half wave as he ran off to use the restroom and start breakfast.

“You don’t think I’m a problem, do you Asahi?” Koushi asked softly, voice obstructed because his face was smushed against Asahi’s bare chest. His chuckle was a low rumble as he pet the back of Koushi’s head.

“Only if you don’t get up in the next five minutes.” Asahi shook his head while Koushi whined. In the end, Daichi had to bribe Koushi out of bed with a cup of coffee.

Sugawara and Daichi were in the kitchen. Daichi was cooking breakfast while Suga sleepily drank his morning coffee. He'd been thoroughly fucked out last night, which meant he was extra tired this morning and was hardly functional at the moment.

Asahi had elected to take a quick shower. Daichi had offered up some of his clothes for when Asahi was finished, and luckily, while Asahi was taller, Daichi was bulkier which made the clothes fit better than Asahi would have expected. It wasn’t perfect, but it was going to have to do.

"Not quite how I expected to lose my virginity," Asahi chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. Sugawara, who'd just taken a rather large mouthful of coffee, promptly spit it back out all over the counter. Daichi looked horrified and grabbed onto the counter while his spatula clattered to the floor.

“Your what?!” Suga squawked. Asahi’s eyes slid from Sugawara’s expression to Daichi.

“Uh,” Asahi hesitated, “I thought you guys knew.” Daichi took a deep breath and turned to face Koushi and Asahi.

“If we knew, we would have taken things slower Asahi,” Daichi said calmly, despite the fact he was imploding on himself internally. The room got quiet as the three of them reflected on this information and the night they had had together.

“For not knowing what you were doing you were pretty good, just saying,” Koushi added, stealing a strawberry and biting into it. Daichi rolled his eyes.

“Not the point, and stop eating those or else you won't have any for your french toast.” Daichi turned his attention back to Asahi, who was now slipping onto the stool beside Koushi at the kitchen island. “I’m sorry, Asahi.” Asahi smiled sheepishly, having stolen a strawberry of his own.

“It’s fine, really, I enjoyed it, and if I wasn’t terrible,” his cheeks flushed as he glanced at Koushi who was grinning, “then no harm done, right?”

“It’s not like we’ve ruined him, Dai.”

“He was pure before you got your hands on him,” Daichi countered. Koushi rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, because last night was entirely my fault.”

“You started it.”

“But you took charge.”

Asahi looked between the two uncomfortably. He thought he should probably chime in saying that they were all at fault here, but Daichi rolled his eyes again and picked up his spatula off the floor.

It didn’t take too much longer before breakfast was done. He slid the fresh french toast onto their plates before setting one down in front of each of the stools. Koushi wasted no time dumping a bunch of syrup onto his plate.

“Did you want some french toast to go with your syrup?” Daichi asked dryly.

“Nope,” Koushi stuck out his tongue before snagging the canister of whipped cream. He made direct eye contact with Daichi before squirting a good amount of it into his mouth. Daichi was beginning to worry his eyes would roll out of his skull while Koushi swallowed and winked at him, adding a bit to his sugary mess of french toast.

Asahi was the first to finish his breakfast, getting up and rinsing off his plate. Koushi’s fingers wrapped around Asahi’s wrist, stopping him from returning to his seat. Koushi pulled him down by his shirt, kissing him deeply. Koushi’s lips were a bit sticky from the syrup, and when his tongue slipped into Asahi’s mouth it tasted of maple.

Koushi’s smiled sweetly when he pulled away, leaving Asahi slightly stunned by the intensity of the kiss.

“I really mean it when I said you were good,” Koushi winked. Asahi swallowed thickly, willing the stirring in his groin to stop. There was a little dollop of whipped cream on Koushi’s cheek, which Asahi’s eyes fixated on until he swiped the pad of his thumb over it. Without thinking about it, he licked the cream from his thumb. He hadn’t registered what he’d done until he caught the look from Koushi. Koushi’s hand found the half hardened bulge in the front of Asahi’s shorts.

“Jesus, what, are you both still in high school? How can you still be so--” Daichi closed his eyes for a moment, giving up on the hope of finishing his breakfast in peace. In the few moments he’d looked away, Koushi had managed to worm his way into Asahi’s arms. His legs were now wrapped around Asahi’s waist and he was nibbling on his neck. Daichi sighed and got to his feet. He gently steered Asahi in the direction of the bedroom.

***

"Asahi?" Daichi's eyes were fixed on Asahi's profile, the glow of the TV highlighting his features. Asahi hummed softly, turning to face Daichi. It was late. They'd been watching reruns of old TV shows per Koushi's request, but he'd since fallen asleep. Daichi and Asahi were sitting on opposite ends on the couch, Koushi's head was in Diachi's lap, his feet in Asahi's. Daichi carded his fingers through Koushi's hair. "How do you feel about... this?"

"This?" Asahi asked, he knew what Daichi meant, but he wanted him to say it.

"Koushi and I. Being with us." Daichi clarified. Asahi held his eyes for a long moment before answering.

"I'm not sure," he answered honestly. "I love you guys, you know that. It just feels like this is all coming out of nowhere." Daichi considered this, trying to see the situation through Asahi's eyes.

"It's something Koushi and I discussed for a while to be honest with you." Daichi could see the questions formulating in Asahi's brain. "It had felt like something was missing, we just couldn't quite pinpoint why that feeling would come and go." Asahi swallowed thickly, listening intently to what Daichi had to say. "We realized the missing link was you. Whenever you're around it feels right, but once you leave there's a void that just puts us on edge, Koushi especially." There was raw honesty in Daichi's voice. "If this is something you want, or want to try, you always know where to find us. The door is always open." Asahi nodded numbly.

"I'll-- I'll let you know," he said softly. He felt a bit guilty for not being able to say yes immediately, to accept the love that his two best friends obviously wanted to extend to him, but he was uncertain. He didn't know what he wanted or what would be best for not only himself, but for them. Daichi gave him a tight lipped smile and a little nod. He understood.

"Are you still planning to leave tonight?" Daichi glanced towards the window where the sky had long since darkened and the moon and stars hung like beacons in the night. "It's late."

"Yeah," Asahi took a shaky breath. "I have to be in the studio pretty early tomorrow."

"Are you okay to drive?" Daichi inwardly winced. Asahi should have left already.

"I'm fine, but I really do need to go." Asahi's eyes drug down from Diachi's face to the softened features of sleeping Koushi. His stomach twisted and he gently removed himself from beneath Koushi's legs. "I'm sorry--"

"Don't apologize. You have nothing to be sorry for. Be safe and text me when you get home." Daichi got up, making Koushi stir, but he didn't wake. He simply rolled over and settled back into the cushions.

"I'll do my best," Asahi gave Daichi a wobbly smile. Daichi hugged him tightly before walking him to the door.

In his car, Asahi sighed softly. He didn't want to leave, he would have loved to spend another night tangled up with Daichi and Koushi, not sure whose limbs ended where, but he really did have to be in his studio in the morning and he wanted to straighten out his thoughts before leading on his friends or committing to something before he was ready. After sitting there, forehead pressed against his steering wheel, Asahi finally started his car and headed for Tokyo.

Daichi waited by the door until he heard the car engine start and Asahi drive away. He kind of hoped that Asahi would change his mind and would come back in to get a few hours of sleep before heading back home. No such luck. He padded back to the living room where Koushi was curled up on the couch. He smiled at his husband.

Turning off the TV, Daichi scooped Koushi up in his arms. Koushi mumbled quietly, nuzzling into Daichi's chest as he carried him to bed. Compared to the night before, their bed looked too big, too empty. Daichi tucked his husband in before crawling under the blankets beside him. Koushi wasted no time shifting himself right up against Daichi, his head immediately replacing his pillow with Daichi's chest. He sighed softly.

"He said he loves us..." Koushi's voice was rough with sleep, Daichi wasn't even sure he was totally awake or not.

"Yeah," Daichi whispered against Koushi's hair, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "He did." But did he love them the way they loved him?

***

"Hey!" Noya smiled brightly, Asahi tried to make out the scenery behind him, attempting to pinpoint where exactly Noya was at this time.

"Hi," Asahi cleared his throat, attempting to smile back at Noya. Noya's eyes narrowed, Asahi could feel the heat through the phone screen.

"Spill, what's up?" Half a world away and Noya could still read him so easily.

"Why do you think something's up?" Asahi tried, propping his phone up against a sewing machine so he could go back to sketching.

"Do I really need to answer that? You've got that look on your face."

"What look?" Asahi asked honestly, frowning at the neckline he'd drawn before dragging an eraser over it furiously.

"The same look you had before you tried to quit volleyball," Noya deadpanned. He was referring to Asahi's third year, when they had fought after losing to Date Tech. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong." Asahi started.

"Try again," Noya rolled his eyes.

"Uuh," Asahi pushed too hard and his pencil lead snapped. He bit his lower lip, grabbing a new, freshly sharpened pencil. "So, I may have... lost my virginity." Asahi said it quickly, as if rushing through the words would make it less embarrassing to talk about. Noya was quiet. Noya was never quiet. Asahi pulled his eyes away from his design to look at the screen where Noya was gaping at him, eyes wide in shock.

"No fucking way! Asahi! And you didn't tell me right away? When did this happen? Who was it? Do I know them?" Noya's voice was loud, too loud, and he was asking too many questions at once. Questions that made Asahi even more nervous. He could feel the flush crawl up his neck. This was going to be a very awkward conversation.

"I'm telling you now aren't I? It was just the other day, the night before last..." Asahi decided to tackle the easiest question, hoping Noya would forget the others. Noya made a noise of agreement.

"Okay, fair enough. I'll forgive you since you told me within 72 hours." Noya nodded. "Now, who was it?" Asahi's cheeks burned. Was it okay to tell Noya? Was this supposed to be a secret? Maybe he should have kept his mouth shut, but he could never keep anything from Noya. "Hello, Earth to Asahi. The fact you're blushing that hard tells me I do know whoever it was." Asahi groaned, folding his arms over his sketchbook and promptly dropping his head on them. His hair fell over his table like a blanket. Noya laughed, Asahi suddenly missed hearing Noya laugh in person. It was weird to only ever communicate by phone or video call. "You may as well just say it, or did you want me to guess?"

"Noya--"

"Who is out there in Tokyo? Was it someone we met in training camp? Perhaps nationals? Hm... Oh! I know--"

"Noya." Asahi's voice was low, teetering on the edge of being stern. Noya stopped talking, looking at Asahi expectantly. "If I tell you this, you need to promise me you won't mention it to anyone else." Noya's eyes blew wide. Asahi wasn't one to keep secrets.

"You don't want anyone to know you slept with them?" Noya asked in a hushed tone. His mind reeled. "Are you embarrassed?"

"No-- yes--" Asahi threw his hands up. "I'm not sure that they want anyone to know, and yes I'm embarrassed..." Asahi looked sheepishly at his phone. "This is weird to talk about."

"Why wouldn't they want anyone to know?" There was sympathy in Noya's voice. Noya loved Asahi, they were best friends, and he couldn't understand why anyone would want to keep Asahi a secret. Anyone who was ashamed to be with Asahi sure as hell didn't deserve him.

"I don't know!" Asahi was starting to panic. "They are married so--"

"Married?!" Noya looked scandalised. "Asahi," there was a hint of warning Noya's voice. "You slept with a married man?" Noya had always been a live life to the fullest kind of guy, but that was a few steps too far. "Who?" Noya was itching to know who it could be, he thought through the list of people they know that were married.

"Koushi--"

"What the actual fuck, Asahi!" Noya didn't wait for any more explanation. "Suga?! Seriously? How did that even happen? Daichi is going to kill you. Oh my god, what are you going to do when Daichi finds out? Did he find out? Does Suga plan to tell him?"

"Noya--"

"Suga is going to tell him right? Asahi how could you--"

“Noya!" Asahi snapped. Once Noya finally shut up, Asahi took a deep breath. "First, let me finish before you freak out." Noya nodded frantically, looking like he was ready to burst with a thousand more questions. "Daichi was there, so yes, he knows, in fact, he was kind of the instigator." Kind of anyway. Koushi had started it by kissing Asahi in the living room, but Daichi had been the one to move things to the bedroom and take charge of the situation. Noya sputtered.

"D-Daichi-- Suga?" Asahi scratched the back of his neck while Noya tried to remember how to form a cohesive sentence. "You lost your virginity. In a threesome," Noya finally said after taking a moment to just sit there and stare at Asahi through the screen. He sounded like he was in shock, words and eyes distant.

"Um, yes?" Asahi bit his lower lip.

"Why do I feel like there's more to the story?" Noya asked. Asahi shrugged. "You've got something on your mind, I can tell."

"Before I left last night Daichi asked how I felt about it, about them." Asahi hesitated a beat. "About being with them."

"With them? Like, as in with them with them? Like... dating them?" Noya looked perplexed.

"Yeah, I guess? Daichi tried to explain it, but I'm not so sure I fully understand."

"Well, how do you feel about it? Do you like them like that?"

"Other than you, there's no one else I'm that close to. I love them, but I'm not sure if it’s romantically or not."

"Hmm," Noya tapped his chin thoughtfully. "was it good?"

"Was what good?"

"The sex?" Noya was known for his bluntness, no matter how much it flustered Asahi.

"I, uh," Asahi struggled to find words that described what happened. "Yes?"

"You don't sound so sure."

"It was great. Amazing. I don't really have anything else to compare it to, but--"

"Would you want to do it again?" Noya's questions made Asahi uncomfortable, but he knew he was trying to help. Besides, Noya was the only person he could talk to about this. Other than actually just talking to Daichi and Koushi anyway. Asahi considered his answer.

"Yes."

"You said you left last night, but you guys slept together the night before?"

"Uh-huh," Asahi wasn't sure where Noya was going with this, but he could see the wheels turning.

"So, you didn't just leave afterwards. You stuck around?"

"I stayed the night then we hung out the next day."

"Hung out, huh?" Noya grinned at him. "What'd you guys do?" Asahi shrugged.

"Daichi made breakfast and then we just caught up while watching TV."

"All day?"

"Pretty much. Koushi and I ran to the store for snacks at one point, but that's really all we did."

"Interesting, interesting." Noya narrowed his eyes at Asahi, who squirmed uncomfortably.

"What?" Asahi asked, not liking the look on Noya's face.

“That’s it?”

“Um…” Ashai’s cheeks flamed at the memory. Noya laughed.

“You guys totally slept together again!” He continued to laugh at this realization while Asahi tried to hide behind his hair. "You used to be their third wheel a lot in high school," Noya pointed out.

"Their what?"

"Third wheel?" Noya made a face. Had Asahi really not noticed? "You tagged along with them all the time. They were dating, and you were the odd man out. The third wheel." Noya ran a hand through his hair. "Did it ever feel like you were the odd man out, or crashing a date?"

"No," Asahi's brows furrowed as he tried to recall if he ever felt like that.

"And they were the ones to ask you to hang out?"

"Sometimes.We made plans together a lot." Asahi tipped his head, thinking back to their high school days, before he moved to Tokyo.

"It kind of seems like you were already together back then," Noya finally announced.

"What?" Asahi asked lamely, not following. Noya sighed.

By the end of the call, Asahi wasn't sure he felt much better, but he thought he had some clarity at least. Noya's points made sense though he was still unsure about the situation. He needed to talk to them, but he wasn't sure he was brave enough to start up that conversation. Not yet anyway.

***

"Do you think we scared him off?" Koushi finally asked, his hands tightening around his mug of tea. Daichi glanced over at him from the other side of the couch where he had been reading.

"Who?" Daichi asked, flipping the page.

"Asahi," Koushi nibbled on his lower lip. It had been three weeks now since they slept together, and the communication with Asahi had been sparse. Normally, they texted every few days, now it had been a week since he'd bothered to reply and even before then his responses were clipped and he didn't pick up the phone when they called. Diachi took in the look on Koushi's face and put his book down.

"Maybe he got busy with work," Daichi suggested. "Or he's nervous?" He added when Koushi gave him a look like that wasn't a likely reason.

"We were too forward," Koushi whimpered, raising his mug to his lips, but not actually taking a drink.

"Perhaps," Daichi shifted over so he was sitting beside Koushi. "Just give him time."

"He's had time!" Koushi snapped. "If he doesn't want anything to do with us, he should just say so!" He slammed his mug down on the coffee table, the hot tea sloshing over the edge, as he got up and went to the kitchen. He was already opening the freezer when Daichi caught up to him, wrapping his arms loosely around Koushi's waist.

"I doubt he doesn't want anything to do with us. We've been friends for years, Suga," Daichi kissed the side of Koushi's neck. The hand Koushi had on the tub of ice cream hesitated at the sound of his old nickname. Their friends often called him Suga still, despite his name being Sawamura now. "If anything, he might just want to stay friends. Think about how you would feel if you were in his shoes."

Koushi made a little sound, wiggling out of Daichi's grasp, snagging a spoon from the drawer, and retreating to the couch with the entire ice cream container. Daichi pressed his lips together. He was equal parts annoyed and amused.

Koushi pouted, eating his ice cream while watching sappy movies that Daichi hated. Daichi thought about taking his book and reading in bed, but decided to remain on the couch, even if it meant he had to listen to Koushi's terrible movie choice.

Half way through Koushi's second movie Daichi’s phone chirped with an incoming message. He ignored it, reading his book. Koushi eyed the phone, then eyed Daichi, a spoonful of mint chocolate chip ice cream in his mouth.

“Are you going to check that?”

“Nope.”

“Ugh! You’re infuriating,” Koushi groaned, setting down his ice cream and snagging Daichi’s phone off the coffee table. “Why don’t you ever check your phone? It could be an emergency--”

“I think if it were an emergency they would call.”

“You don’t know that-- It’s Asahi!” Koushi glared at Daichi. “You were just going to ignore Asahi?” Daichi sighed, setting down his book.

“You win. What did he say?”

“Said he got busy with work and wants to know if we want to come over this weekend.” Koushi looked up at Daichi, his lips situated in a half pout. “Why’d he only text you? No fair.” Daichi ignored Koushi.

“I’m cool with that.” Daichi leaned over, stealing his phone back from Koushi and typing out a quick reply to Asahi. Koushi rolled his eyes dramatically, mumbling something about not asking how he felt about it, even though they both know he was on board with going to see Asahi. “Where is your phone anyway?”

“Uh,” Koushi glanced around him before shrugging. “Bedroom maybe?”

“Mhm.” Now it was Daichi’s turn to roll his eyes.

***

When the weekend rolled around Daichi and Koushi took the train up to Tokyo. Asahi made dinner and they took some time to sit down and talk about the expectations they each had for this relationship with Asahi included.

It was a little overwhelming for Asahi, listening to how affectionately both Daichi and Koushi spoke of him and how they felt after graduation when Asahi moved to Tokyo. He was their missing link in their relationship. They loved each other, but it was never really just the two of them. Asahi was there from the beginning, they just hadn’t realized it until they started their life together and it felt off.

Bearing their raw emotions, one thing led to another and the trio moved to Asahi's bed, which was smaller than the one back at Daichi and Koushi’s place, but they made do. They didn’t mind getting up close and personal.

“Asahi?” Daichi’s voice was low and husky, making the hair on the back of Asahi’s neck stand up.

“Mm?” Was the best he could manage, Koushi’s eyes flicked up towards Asahi and Daichi’s face, catching on the nipple that Daichi had pinched between his fingers. Asahi wasn’t sure how he was supposed to form words when Koushi had his fingers wrapped around his cock and his tongue on his balls. Daichi wasn’t helping. Asahi was pretty sure Daichi had a thing for chests. He certainly always had his hands on Asahi’s.

“How do you feel about being on bottom?” Daichi’s breath was hot on Asahi’s shoulder, pressing kisses along it. Asahi felt the heat crawl up his neck as he stiffened. Koushi had stopped his assault of Asahi’s various parts. He was now watching Asahi curiously. Asahi swallowed thickly.

“I’m not opposed to it. I just, uh, I’ve never--”

“We know,” Koushi said softly, his fingers dragging lightly up Asahi’s thigh.

“Can I?” Daichi asked, his hand making it’s way over the bumps and ridges of Asahi’s muscles to his ass. He squeezed the rounded globe, but didn’t go any further.” Asahi’s breath caught in his throat.

“I-- I want to,” Asahi managed. Daichi smiled and nuzzled the side of his neck. Koushi was watching with interest, his hand wandering back to Asahi’s shaft.

“I’ll be gentle. Promise.” Daichi pressed a series of kisses to Asahi’s neck. He swallowed again and looked nervously over his shoulder, then back down at Koushi.

“M-maybe Koushi could do it?” Asahi stammered. “The first time anyway.” Daichi’s mouth opened slightly in surprise. Koushi’s brow furrowed as he sat up. He looked down at his straining erection.

“Should I be offended? I think I’m offended,” Koushi said. Diachi chuckled softly, the edges of his eyes crinkling. Koushi pouted.

“Just because he’s--” Koushi glared at Daichi. “Just because I’m bigger,” Daichi tried again. Koushi was still glaring, but maybe a little less than he was. “Doesn’t mean it’ll hurt less if it’s him.” The glare was back in full force. Koushi crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m more experienced than he is,” Daichi explained, a reassuring hand rubbing Asahi’s bicep.

“And whose fault is that?” Koushi snapped. “ _Someone_ rarely lets me top.” Daichi smiled sheepishly. Asahi snorted softly. He grabbed Koushi’s arm and pulled him up to his knees. He gently caressed Koushi’s dick while kissing him deeply. Koushi wanted to continue being irritated, but he couldn’t help but melt against Asahi, dick twitching with obvious interest.

***

“Long distance sucks,” Koshi announced, flopping into the couch dramatically, his arms crossed over his chest. Daichi raised a brow at him, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

“It’s not my favorite, but I’m not sure there’s much we can do about it.” Daichi said slowly, unsure why Koshi was even bringing it up. “As much as I would love to be closer to Asahi, it’s not exactly ideal. We both can’t just pick up and move to Tokyo, our jobs are here.” Koushi’s mouth popped open to say something, but Daichi cut him off. “And it wouldn’t be fair to ask Asahi to leave the city.”

“Stop being reasonable,” Koushi murmured, sinking back into the cushions.

“Someone has to be,” Daichi laughed. He thought it was ironic that people seemed to think of Koushi as responsible, even motherly. He was just as bad as their friends, he was just better at hiding it. Sometimes.

***

Eventually, they fell into a rhythm that made the distance a little less painful. They would video call almost every night. Though sometimes it was just Koushi grading homework and Asahi bustling around his studio quietly, keeping one another company while Daichi was working the night shift. Every other weekend they had a date night. Either Daichi and Koushi would make the trip up to Tokyo or Asahi would come hang out in Miyagi, almost always resulting in a sleepover. This time Asahi was in Miyagi.

“I mean, there’s nothing really tying me to Tokyo. I have my studio, but that’s it. It’s not like I can’t work from another location. As long as I have space,” Asahi shrugged. Daichi and Koushi blinked at him. Daichi’s mouth was open, his fork halfway in his mouth. The bite he was about to take slid off the fork, hitting his plate, and splattering a bit onto his shirt and the table.

“Are you-- are you saying that you’d be willing to move back to Miyagi?” Koushi finally asked as he pushed Daichi’s mouth closed. Asahi’s cheeks colored lightly, and he shrugged again.

“Yeah, why not? Miyagi is home after all, and you guys are here.” Asahi scratched his cheek nervously as he said it. “I guess I should start looking into apartments then, maybe I can get lucky and find one with enough space to double as a studio.”

“No!” Koushi and Daichi said at the same time, shocking Asahi, and themselves. They shared a look. Daichi swallowed thickly while Koushi bit the inside of his cheek.

“We could look for a place together,” Koushi said softly.

“Together?” Asahi’s head tipped to the side, the hair that had slipped free of his ponytail falling into his face.

“We could get a house,” Daichi mused. “It’s too cramped in the apartment for the three of us anyway.” Koushi grinned.

“It’d be easier to find a house with extra space for your studio too!” Koushi laughed excitedly. Asahi’s eyes were wide as he sat in stunned silence.

“If you’d rather get a place of your own that’s okay,” Daichi said quickly, realizing that he and Koushi were getting ahead of themselves. “We haven’t been together that long--”

“I’d love that.” Tears pricked at the edges of Asahi’s eyes, making Daichi’s chest tighten. Daichi’s hand sought out Asahi’s, squeezing his finger’s gently.

“It’s okay if you think it’s too soon.”

“We’ve known each other for years,” Asahi laughed, a tear slipping down his lightly stubbled cheek. “It’s not like I’m moving in with complete strangers.”

“So,” Koushi looked between his husband and boyfriend. “Does this mean we’re doing it? We’re getting a house together?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I think it does,” Daichi said with a hint of awe in his voice.

“Oh man,” Asahi laughed. “That means house hunting, doesn’t it?” Daichi groaned while Koushi perked up.

“House hunting dates!” He cheered happily, eyes crinkling at the corners. Daichi groaned again, dropping Asahi’s hand to cradle his head. Of course Koushi would be excited about a task that most sane people didn’t find enjoyable.

“Just let me know when and I’ll come down to join you guys.”

“You’d better,” Daichi said with narrowed eyes. “I’m not going alone with Koushi. Not again.” Asahi’s eyebrows neared his hairline, wondering what that meant. “And he can’t be trusted to go alone,” Daichi added when Asahi looked like he was going to speak. Koushi’s pout did not go unnoticed.

***

Daichi was over it. The first weekend of house hunting was fine, but by week four he was going to lose his mind. Why was Koushi so picky? A house could be nearly perfect and he would hone in one little thing he didn’t like and deem the whole thing unfit. Asahi usually laughed nervously and just went along with it while Daichi tried to steer Koushi in the direction of accepting that he can’t have complete perfection.

There were some great homes they passed up because of something stupid, like the location of a window. Daichi had given up on keeping track of all the reasons why Koushi had vetoed some of the houses. He was half tempted to make Asahi go with Koushi without him from here on out, but Asahi was a push over. Koushi was far more dominant and they would get nowhere.

The real estate agent met them at the last house on her list, even she was starting to get anxious. Asahi was starting to feel a bit bad for her. This certainly was not what she had expected when she agreed to help them find a home.

The house was average and unassuming from the outside. It had a simple fence that lined the property. Daichi couldn’t see well, but it looked like there might be a small yard in the back. He glanced nervously at Koushi who was already letting his eyes wander about the property and surrounding area. Daichi groaned internally. Koushi probably already had a list forming in his head of all the reasons why this house wouldn’t do either.

Asahi put a hand on the small of Daichi’s back. It was a comforting weight that made Daichi feel a little more at ease. As the realtor spoke and unlocked the front door for them. They all toed off their shoes as she rambled about the history of the property. Daichi kind of wished she didn’t bother with that bit. One house got rejected simply because an elderly man and his cat had died there. Though to be fair, Daichi had a feeling if Koushi hadn’t said no to that one, Asahi would have. He looked like he’d been about to pass out once he heard that little fact.

“First we had the living room and kitchen area. It’s a bit of an open floor plan. The main separation being the breakfast bar here.” She waved a hand in the direction of the feature she was referencing. Koushi nodded, worrying his lower lip between his teeth. Daichi frowned.

“There’s a bathroom here on the main floor, it’s that door right there, but there is also another one upstairs as well. This one also houses the washing machine and dryer.” She led them over to the bathroom in question. Daichi lingered outside while Koushi wandered in completely. Asahi merely poked his head in, took a quick look, and back right out.

“I like the kitchen,” Asahi said softly to Daichi while Koushi spoke with the realtor.

“It is nice. Decent counter space,” Daichi agreed. “The living room is nice and spacious too.”

They made their way through the main floor before heading up the stairs to check out the second floor.

“Asahi?” Daichi asked softly, concern in his eyes as he looked at the way Asahi’s brows were set and the distant look in his eyes. “What is it? Is something wrong?”

“I think this is the one,” Koushi mused. Daichi did a double take, looking at his husband like he had grown a second head.

“What--”

“Isn’t it Asahi?” Koushi asked sweetly, his eyes lighting up as he smiled at him. “This is your studio.” Asahi didn’t speak, but he swallowed, his head bobbing up and down slightly as he stepped into the center of the room. It was weird. He couldn’t explain it, but it felt right. He could easily imagine where everything would go, and to top it off there was a large window overlooking the backyard. It was small, and a bit overgrown, but Asahi really liked it. There was nature so close by, unlike his damp, dingy studio that resided in a basement in Tokyo.

Koushi clapped his hands together, grinning over at the real estate agent who was standing in the doorway, giving them space it seemed.

“We’ll take it!” He said happily. Daichi’s eyes bugged out, looking between Koushi and Asahi, who still looked like he was off in his own little world.

“We will?”

“Yes,” Asahi breathed, finally coming back to them.

“Great, I’ll get started on the paperwork and send it to you first thing tomorrow.” Their agent said eagerly. Her body sagged in relief. Daichi didn’t blame her. They had taken forever. He raised a brow at Koushi who gave him a half shrug before winking.

“Nothing seemed to speak to Asahi before, not like this place did. If he’s going to be working here,” Koushi’s fingers ran gently over the wood of the door frame, “I wanted to make sure the space was exactly what he wanted. That he didn’t feel stifled or like he was an afterthought.” Daichi’s breath caught in his throat.

Koushi had been making excuses. He didn’t care if that window was east facing, or that the bathroom was in the wrong location, he didn’t like the dark, windowless space that would have to be Asahi’s studio, or the room with the draft. Asahi never complained, seemingly fine with whatever space they would allow him to have, but Koushi wanted more for him.

“I love you,” Daichi whispered softly, pressing a gentle kiss to Koushi’s upturned lips.

“I love you too.”

“Is this really okay?” Asahi asked, breaking the two apart to look at him curiously. “If I took this space? It’s bigger than the other bedroom’s on this floor. I could use one of those instead--”

“Absolutely not,” Koushi said firmly.

“The space is yours, Asahi,” Daichi took his hand, squeezing. Asahi still looked like he wanted to protest, to make sure that it was really okay, but Koushi didn’t give him a chance, throwing himself at him and hugging him a little too tightly.

“Welcome home,” he whispered before pulling away and punching him in the arm. Asahi ginanced and rubbed it. Ah, yes, Koushi’s violent affection. He was signing up for a lifetime of it, or as long as Daichi and Koushi would have him, and he couldn’t be happier about it.

***

“So, you guys really did it, huh?” Noya asked, looking around the space. There were still boxes piled around. Only necessities had managed to get out of their cardboard confinement for the time being. Asahi handed a box to Noya, having just gotten the chance to relocate his studio equipment from Tokyo.

“Yup,” Asahi grinned, grabbing a box of his own to tote upstairs to the new studio.

“It’s nice,” Noya said, barely able to see over the box he’d been given. “You guys certainly have a lot of space, huh?”

“Yeah,” Asahi laughed. There were three bedrooms on the second floor. The one having been allocated to his studio, but the other two were unclaimed at the moment. He had no idea what Daichi or Koushi might have planned for them. He knew that the second bedroom on the first floor was going to be an office. It seems that what the previous owner had used it for anyway.

“It’s a huge improvement.”

“Huh?” Asahi dropped his box on the worktable he’d already set up in his studio. Noya cocked an amused brow at him before waving vaguely at the room.

“I think your last studio was actually a prison cell.”

Asahi laughed, taking in the space again. It was brightly lit despite the light being turned off still. The natural light this room got was amazing. He still couldn’t believe that it was his. This was his studio. It was a bit surreal.

***

“Koushi! Have you seen my sweatpants?”

“Which ones?”

“The grey ones--” Daichi rounded the corner to the living room, where he found both Koushi and Asahi on the couch. Asahi was wearing the sweatpants in question and Koushi was wearing one of Daichi’s t-shirts. “Seriously?” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Koushi was bad enough, now I’m living with two clothing thieves.”

“Hey, it’s not our fault they’re comfortable.” Koushi countered.

“You literally have the same shirt. We have two of them. Except the one you’re wearing is too big. Unlike your own.” Daichi knew there was no reasoning with his husband, he turned to Asahi. “What's your excuse?”

“Mine are dirty.” At least Asahi had the decency to look sheepish.

“Or maybe he just wanted to see you walking around in your underwear.” Koushi winked at Daichi, making Asahi blush. He tried to sputter an excuse, but Koushi was ruthless.

***

Asahi was dripping. His hair hung limply as he stood in the entryway, soggy from head to toe. Koushi snorted, trying to hide his laughter behind his hand. It didn’t work.

“That’s a good look, Asahi,” he giggled, taking his snacks to the couch where Daichi was sitting. Asahi shuffled towards them, conscious of the water he was leaving behind. His hand was tucked inside his coat, which Daichi eyed suspiciously.

“I, uh, found this,” Asahi explained, removing his hand, and a soggy creature, from his coat. Daichi flinched immediately, crawling up the back of the couch and staring at it.

“What the fuck is that, why did you bring a rat in the house?” Daichi’s eyes were blown wide as he stared at the wet little thing. Koushi burst out laughing now, enjoying the pure look of terror on Daichi’s face.

“I’m pretty sure it’s a cat,” Asahi explained. He lifted the little thing up to look at it again. The poor thing was shivering. Asahi had a feeling it was a combination of fear and being cold.

“That’s a wet rat, Asahi,” Daichi seethed, nails digging into the back of the couch.

“Aw, let me see the little baby!” Koushi tossed his snacks onto the coffee table and made grabby hands at the soggy creature. Asahi let him take it. It let out a tiny mew that melted Koushi’s heart as he held the kitten against his chest.

“I’m going to go change.” Asahi ran for the bedroom before Daichi could say anything more about the little surprise he brought home.

“He’s so cute, Dai, look at him!” Koushi held out the kitten towards Daichi, who finally backed up enough to topple over the backside of the couch.

“That is the ugliest thing I’ve ever seen, Koushi. Put it back outside.” Daichi hissed as he peered over the edge of the couch. Koushi gasped dramatically.

“He’s not ugly. He just needs a bath. Don’t you little guy?” Koushi cooed to it affectionately while he left his husband on the floor behind the couch in order to give it said bath. Asahi, now dressed in sweats and a t-shirt, wandered into the bathroom, towel drying his hair. Koushi had the kitten in the sink. Asahi froze, staring at it.

“It’s white,” he said lamely when Koushi caught his eye. Koushi’s lips tipped up in a smile.

“Yes, _she_ is.”

“She? Okay, so it's a girl, _and_ it’s not actually a brown cat?” Asahi clarified.

“She was just so dirty she looked brown,” Koushi frowned, continuing to work some mud from her fur, much to her displeasure. She cried in protest, but had already given up fighting against Koushi and the warm stream of water. Asahi stepped up behind Koushi, a hand automatically finding Koushi’s hip.

“Is Daichi okay?” He whispered.

“He’ll be fine. Two against one, we keep her.” Koushi grinned as he did one final rinse and turned off the faucet. Asahi blinked, thinking that statement over.

“I didn’t say I wanted to keep it.”

“But you brought her home, so I assume you would rather her stay here than go back out on the streets.” Asahi frowned. Koushi had him there. If those were the two options he guessed he was voting for the kitten to stay with them. Not that he had the slightest clue what to do with a cat. Or any pet for that matter.

Daichi wouldn’t touch it, even after she got her bath. Though he only opened the door once in hopes she would walk outside herself. She didn’t.

There was a bit of discourse later when the kitten kept crying in front of their bedroom door. In the end, Koushi brought it in to sleep with them, but Daichi grumbled and sleepily made his way to the couch.

The following morning he only had a small heart attack when he woke up with a little white fuzz ball sleeping on his chest. Koushi, of course, had already taken a few pictures of Daichi and the kitten. The photo was set as his phone background.

Koushi and Asahi planned to make the trip to the store to get the essentials for the new addition to their family while Daichi was at work. He was still instant that they did not need a cat, he was on the losing side of this battle though. Asahi and Koushi were both in favor of keeping her.

***

“I told you he’d get over it,” Koushi whispered. Asahi shook his head, looking at Daichi’s shirtless form in the kitchen where he was making dinner and their cat perched on the counter beside him.

“That’s not sanitary,” Asahi complained weaky. Koushi huffed a laugh, catching Asahi’s eye. “Don’t even say it.”

“I wasn’t going to say anything--” Koushi giggled at Asahi’s eye roll. “Probably.”

***

“So, what do you think?” Koushi asked, wiggling excitedly in his seat. Daichi stared at the round, shiny metal for a moment then back at Koushi. Koushi held up his hand, showing off his own ring, as if Daichi wasn’t already well aware as to what it looked like. He’d been the one to pick out their rings after all. “It matches.”

“I can see that,” Daichi examined the ring closer, the corner of his lips ticking up. “I assume you want to ask him?” Koushi grinned.

“It’d be weird if we weren't both there, but yes I want to be the one to ask.” Koushi accepted the velvet box once Daichi gently placed the ring back inside. “It’s only fair. You asked me.”

***

“I need your advice.” Asahi skipped the usual greeting, pleading eyes bearing into Noya through the phone. Noya’s brows furrowed.

“Worked up much?”

“I did something stupid-- well… it might be stupid. I haven't decided yet.” Asahi chewed on the end of his pencil. He’d been pretending to work for the past few hours now, all he had to show for it was a few scribbles and a chewed up eraser.

“Okay, I’ll bite. What did you do? Eat Suga’s ice cream again?”

“No,” Asahi heaved a weary sigh. “I uh… kinda saw something I don’t think I was supposed to see...”

“Like what?” Noya asked, leaning in towards the camera. “A drug deal? A robbery--”

“No! Jeez, what’s wrong with you?” Asahi looked mildly horrified. Noya threw his arms up in frustration.

“Well, I don’t know man! Give me some context here.”

“A ring,” Asahi whispered.

“A ring? Okay? So what?”

“Noya. _A ring_. A ring that matches Koushi and Daichi’s.”

“Hm,” Noya tipped his head to the side, Asahi could literally see the moment when Noya connected the dots. “A ring! Oh my god!”

“ _Shush!_ I’m not supposed to know…”

“You’re going to say yes right?”

“I don’t know,” Asahi whimpered, dropping his head into his hands. There was a meow at his feet before the cat hopped up into his lap, rubbing against him purring loudly. He pet her idly. “It’s a little soon don’t you think?” Noya hummed, seeming to consider this.

“Yeah, sure by normal standards. Six months isn’t terribly long to be with someone, but you guys have known each other for years. You may as well have been dating. And for the record,” Noya added, “it’s probably better you saw it. I mean, I know how surprised you are with surprises. Besides, this gives you time to think things over before they actually ask, you know? No need to rush and give them an answer under pressure now.”

***

“Are you sure asking tonight is a good idea?” Daichi asked quietly as he grabbed bowls while Koushi finished cooking dinner.

“It has to be tonight,” Koushi hissed. He’d been working himself up all day for this, besides today was their anniversary. It was the perfect time to ask. Today wasn’t going to be about Daichi and Koushi, it was going to be about all three of them. Asahi had been trying to find a way to make himself scarce once Daichi and Koushi’s anniversary rolled around so they could spend it together, just the two of them, but he never managed to establish a solid excuse. “Dinner is ready, can you go get Asahi?” Koushi took the bowls from Daichi, who nodded before disappearing upstairs.

By the time Daichi retrieved Asahi, Koushi had dinner on the table and was trying to keep the cat out of their bowls. Asahi’s nose wrinkled at the bridge, giving Koushi a curious look. Tonkotsu ramen didn’t exactly strike him as something one would make as an anniversary dish, but he wasn’t about to question it.

About halfway through dinner Asahi noticed Koushi staring at him.

“Hey, Asahi?” Koushi smiled sweetly.

“Yes?”

“You know what today is right?”

“Uh,” Asahi’s eyes flicked over to Daichi then back to Koushi. “It’s your anniversary.”

“Yeah,” Koushi nodded. “It is, but it’s something else too.” Asahi set his chopsticks down, biting his lower lip as he tried to think of what else today was. “You know how important you are to us, Asahi. At least I hope you do. Today might be our anniversary, but I hope that next year, today might be our wedding day. To you.” Koushi slid the small velvet box across the table, it was open, allowing Asahi to see a silver band. A third to complete the set that matched Koushi and Daichi’s.

Asahi’s brain stalled for a moment. His eyes were wide as he looked to Koushi. He knew that this was coming since the day he found the ring and he’d taken his time mulling it over. In the end, he couldn’t imagine his life without Daichi and Koushi. What he hadn’t been prepared for was for Koushi to ask him today of all days. A day he thought of as theirs. A day they wanted to share with him as it turns out.

“Are you sure?” Asahi croaked out, his heart thumping heavily in his chest.

“We’ve never been more sure, Asahi,” Daichi said, one of his hands finding Koushi’s to squeeze it in reassurance. Asahi held his eyes for a moment before shakily picking up the ring. 

“Yes.” Asahi nodded, tears streaked down his cheeks as he smiled at his fiances. ”I’d love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read, I hope you enjoyed it! I struggled with some things, but luckily I had a great beta and friend to help me work through it. I was partnered with Meeks for this project (aforementioned beta and friend) and she's literally the only thing that's kept me going the past few weeks and I'm SO thankful for her. Please please please check out the artwork she did to accompany this fic (links below). And thank you Meeks for putting up with my bullshit and sticking with me ₍՞◌′ᵕ‵ू◌₎♡ you're the best!
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/tirameeksu/status/1331838721470070784?s=20


End file.
